


attitude adjustment

by falloutbird



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Small Dick Humiliation, Sub Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutbird/pseuds/falloutbird
Summary: Patrick’s full of himself sometimes. He doesn’t like being challenged, being made fun of. It changes in the bedroom.(this was written in less than an hour, it’s worthless smut)
Relationships: Patrick Stump / Pete Wentz
Kudos: 21





	attitude adjustment

Patrick had never known when to shut up during sex. It was constant moaning, begging, bitching at Pete when he didn’t go hard or fast enough. The gag helped some.

He still gave little muffled whines around the gag on occasion, but he couldn’t complain. He knew he’d misbehaved. He’d gotten himself off in the dressing room twice before Pete could stop him, and he’d been supposed to wait. Now, he’d been laying tied up on the hotel bed for close to an hour. He gave a little grunt of annoyance as he tried to squirm back against the vibrating buttplug; it did little but frustrate him more. Pete had taken his time with him; dressed him up in sheer pink lingerie, put on his collar, fingered him until he was loose and begging, mouth hanging open, before he’d finally slid in the plug and tied him up. He was practically fuming, but Pete was in charge, and Pete was also currently seated at the shitty little desk absently typing on his laptop. He could see that he kept watching him in the reflection of the screen. He kind of hated Pete at the moment. Patrick froze up entirely when Pete turned to glance over his shoulder. “That feel good, baby?” He murmured. Patrick went stonily silent, whimpers ceasing to glare at him. Pete was terrible at dirty talk, but he still felt his cock give a little throb in the hopes Pete would fuck him soon. Pete gave a quiet little laugh in response, eyes fixed to his crotch. “Yeah? Saw your dick fucking twitch.” Patrick’s heart hammered in his chest as Pete got up, giving a muffled groan as he came over to the bed and wrapped his fingers around Patrick’s dick through his panties. “God. Always forget that’s what you look like when you’re hard. Keep waiting for you to get bigger, but that’s it.” He murmured. Patrick flushed red, eyes narrow. It was an unspoken thing; Patrick loved the humiliation, but they never acknowledged it after. He gave a tiny thrust up into Pete’s hand, thighs trembling.

“Yeah? You’ve been good this afternoon. You think you’ve made up for how you’ve acted?” Patrick gave a hurried nod, a little whimper slipping out from the gag. Pete grinned, and Patrick both wanted Pete inside him and wanted to dropkick him.

Pete lowered himself down, taking the panties in his teeth and tugging them down slowly in what must have been a botched attempt to turn Patrick on. His cock curved up towards his stomach, and Patrick whimpered, squirming. “Look at that,” Pete whispered, tracing over the head of his cock. “You’ve got a pretty little clit, huh? Can’t believe you ever tried to fuck girls with that.” Patrick gave a little grunt in response, trying to glare at him; Pete just laughed, watching a little pre-cum drip from the head. “Shut up. I know you like it.” He murmured, starting to slowly stroke his length. “What did you do, baby? Get two little thrusts in then cum? Did they even feel it?” Patrick thrust up, momentarily straining against the ropes to give him a dirty look. He was pushing his boundaries, but not yet enough to get Patrick genuinely angry. Pete pulled his hand off of him, and Patrick groaned, bucking up against the air; a little drool started to drip from around the gag. “Oh, sweetheart.” Pete murmured, getting up and slowly removing the gag. “Don’t want you making a mess of yourself, do we?”

Patrick shuddered. “Fuck, Pete, c’mon,” he whispered, voice low. “I’ve waited. I was good, right?” Pete hooked his fingers under the collar, lifting up slightly. “Were you? Were you good, bitch?” Patrick’s eyes went wide, and he stopped talking, only able to give a pathetic little moan. “Uh huh.” Pete said. “But I’m sick of waiting, so I guess I’ll give you what you want, huh?” Patrick’s cock immediately throbbed. “Please,” he whined. Pete started to untie him, ignoring Patrick’s dick. “Roll over.” He said flatly as soon as he was done. Patrick moved to be on his hands and knees, whining helplessly as his cock briefly brushed against his thighs. Pete slowly eased out the plug. “Fuck, fuck,” Patrick mumbled, dick throbbing. “Yeah?” Pete said with a laugh. “You want me to stretch you out again? The plug’s not all that big.” Patrick shook his head slightly. “S’alright.” He murmured. He liked Pete being a little rough for the first few thrusts.

Pete slicked himself up with lube before slowly easing himself in. “Fuck, you always feel so damn good, Trick,” he praises. Patrick couldn’t do anything but shudder, mouth falling open. “So fucking pretty. Look at you in your cute little outfit. You always look fuckin’ pretty in pink.” He said before shutting up and starting to just thrust. Patrick cried out, face against the pillow. “Fuck!” He whined. “Yeah? That feel good?” Pete asked. “Shut up, just shut the fuck up,” Patrick mumbled, fingers curling. His cock throbbed with every one of Pete’s thrusts, pre-cum dripping steadily. “Pete, mmh, harder,” he panted after a moment; in response, Pete grabbed his collar and pulled up slightly, pulling out almost entirely and thrusting in hard. Patrick’s thighs trembled and he gave a weak scream, cock aching. He eased a shaky hand up to stroke himself; seconds later, he was coming hard, eyes rolling back. “Fuck! Pete, fuck, feels so good,” he whined incoherently. “Already? Fucking slut,” Pete panted, but he was following moments later, slumping over him briefly after he came. Patrick trembled in post-orgasm bliss, mumbling nonsense about how good Pete was and how good it felt, his cock still occasionally twitching.

Pete stroked his hair for a little while, panting, before slowly pulling out, watching his cum slowly drip from Patrick’s hole. “You’re so pretty, even if you’re a whore,” Pete whispered, easing down and gently spreading Patrick’s cheeks before starting to clean up his own cum. “Mm! Fuck, Pete, you know...fuck...” Patrick trailed off. He never asked for it, it was too humiliating, but he loved Pete eating him out. Pete smiled slightly, pulling away after a moment and collapsing against the bed with Patrick. Patrick immediately curled against him, sighing contentedly. 

“I didn’t like...hurt your feelings, right?” Pete mumbled, barely audible. “Shut up, asshole. You know I’d tell you to fuck off if you went too far.” Patrick whispered, eyes half closed. “Alright,” Pete said in satisfaction, stroking Patrick’s hair back. “Alright. Yeah. If you’re sure?” “I’m sure!” Patrick groaned. “I’m tired, Pete, shut up.” Pete sighed, letting Patrick snuggle closer. “Fine. I love you, asshole,” Pete whispered, grinning at the sleepy, muffled “I love you” Patrick grumbled into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is the first thing ive written by myself in ages and ages. it’s not great but it’s self indulgent


End file.
